Ransom
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: The title basically explains it. Usagi is captured and held for ransom. The catch is that Motoki gets the ransom letter. In it, it reads that the person knows of Usagi's secret. Can Mamoru save her and what about Motoki? Will he finally learn her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is the start of a new fanfic, hope you like it and please review._**

Usagi Tsukino walked quickly down the street, she felt as though she was being followed. Quickly she darted into an alley and transformed in Sailor Moon, just to be safe if there was someone in deed following her.

Jumping unto the rooftop of the closest building, she looked down to see if there was anyone around here. Sure enough there was a man, dressed all in black, walking down the street and into the alley; looking as if trying to find her.

Sailor Moon felt herself get scared. Why was a man following her? Did he know who she was? Suddenly all Sailor Moon wanted was to go home and sleep, or go over to her boyfriend's house and be consoled.

Sailor Moon quickly leaped unto the next rooftop then jumped back on the ground, transformed back to her civilian form, and then quickly ran to Darien's apartment. She ran up the stairs to his place and knocked frantically on the door.

The door quickly opened and there stood Mamoru, Usagi's long time boyfriend of almost two years. He looked down at her, concerned at why she was here at such a late time. Then when he saw her frantic face, all knowledge of time fled.

" Usako? What are you doing here? Are you okay? You looked scared," he said as he reached over to hug her and usher her into his apartment. Once sitting down on the couch, he tried again.

" Are you okay?"

Usagi shook her head. " No. Not really," she paused and looked up at him. " I was walking home from Mina's house and then I thought someone was watching me so I darted into an alley and transformed. Then I jumped up unto a rooftop and saw a man dressed all in black looking for me. Mamoru I'm so scared."

Mamoru gently pulled her into his arms and held her. He didn't know what to say. A man had followed her, but why? Did he know about her secret? There could be a thousand and one reasons why he was apparently stocking her. But right now he didn't want to let his angel out of his sight.

" Oh Usagi-chan. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Just remember that you are Sailor Moon and that you are strong. You can easy defend yourself. But don't worry I'm not letting you out of my sight."

" Thanks Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed feeling slightly better as she snuggled into his embrace. " I feel better now that I saw you."

" That's good," Mamoru said, smiling into her hair. After a few minutes Mamoru pulled slightly away so that he could see her face.

" Would you like some hot chocolate before you go?" he asked as he looked at his watch. " Its only 9:30. I could drive you home after."

" Oh Mamo-chan that would be the best," Usagi squealed as she did whenever someone mentioned food or drink.

Mamoru smiled and then got up and went to the kitchen to prepare it. Usagi curled up on the couch and waited for him. Within a few minutes he came back with two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

" How is Mina?" he asked as he sat down next to Usagi.

" Oh she's great. So are the rest of the girls."

Mamoru nodded. " That's good. And how's our little girl doing?"

Usagi blushed. After almost a year, she still couldn't believe that Chibi-Usa was their future daughter. Thinking about that made her blush all the time. She smiled over at him, cheeks still flushed.

" Chibi-Usa is staying the night at her friend's house. She's well though."

" Good. She's such an angel."

Usagi nodded. Sure she was sweet enough in front of him, but when they were alone she wasn't always the angel that people saw her as. Still, all in all, she was a sweet girl.

Usagi took a sip of her hot chocolate and wondered who it could have been following her. She couldn't think of anyone who secretly liked her or acted strange around her. She hadn't caught a good look at him since he was dressed all in black and seemed to be wearing shaded glasses and a high collared overcoat. Usagi sighed deeply.

Mamoru looked over at Usagi as he heard her loud sigh. She was thinking about that man who she'd seen earlier. He really didn't think talking about it would help her feel better but maybe together they could figure out who he was.

" Did you get a good look at him?" Mamoru asked softly.

Usagi shook her head and her hair swayed. " He was dressed all in black like I said and his eyes were covered by shaded glasses."

" Hmm… do you know how long he was following you for?"

" No. I only noticed him just after Motoki's arcade."

Mamoru nodded and remained silent. There was nothing they could do right now, but hope that he would leave her alone. If he didn't, Mamoru would report him to the police. But he didn't want to frighten Usagi any more than she already was, and telling her that they needed to inform the police would certain scare her more.

Drinking the last sip of her hot chocolate, Usagi slowly got up. Turning, as Mamoru stood, she faced him with a smile. " I just want to forget about it. Maybe it was nothing."

Mamoru nodded as he walked into the hallway to fetch his coat and keys. Turning back to her he smiled a mischievous smile, and a childish look that brightened his face.

" Motorcycle or car?" he asked holding up the keys for her to pick. Usagi smiled, knowing that he already knew which one she'd want. Usagi giggled at him and then picked the key for the motorcycle. Waving it in the air, she rushed outside. Hurrying after her, they walked to the apartment garage to get the motorcycle.

Mamoru got on the motorcycle first and then motioned for Usagi to get on. Picking up her helmet, the one Mamoru had specially bought for her, she quickly got on and held unto Mamoru. Placing her hands around his stomach, and head on his back, they quickly drove off towards her house. Once at her house, Mamoru helped her off and then walked her to her door.

" Goodnight Angel," Mamoru whispered into the semi- cold spring night.

Usagi blushed at those words and was glad that her house owned no porch light, and that the streetlight barely covered them. Standing in the dark with Mamoru was just so romantic.

" Goodnight, Mamo-chan. See you tomorrow?"

" Of course. How about breakfast, my treat, hmm?" he murmured softly into her ear.

Usagi smiled. " Sounds perfect. Pick me up for eight?"

Mamoru nodded and kissed her gently before turning around and walking back to his motorcycle. Usagi watched as he drove off and then sighed deeply. Oh how much she loved that man. He treated her so nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Sorry for the slow update... busy with exams. I hope you like this chapter and please review, they make my day._**

Usagi woke up the next morning to the warm sun on her face. She couldn't wait for her day with Mamoru. She knew that everything would be okay as long as she was with him.

Walking to her adjoining bathroom she went to get ready. Fixing her hair in their usual odangos, she put on a little blush and lip-gloss. Then walking back into her bedroom she picked out her clothes. She paused in front of her closet.

_What should I wear? Mamo-chan is always seeing me in the same clothes. I know he loves me and what I wear doesn't matter to him, but I want to look nice. I need to buy some new clothes. _

She scanned her closet but found nothing new or close to new. All her clothes had been worn several times. That was the problem with living in a semi poor family. Of course Mamoru had bought her several pieces, but still…

Sighing, she looked at her watch. It was almost 7:30, she only had a half hour left, and she still had to talk to her parents about her going out for breakfast.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She looked around the room for her cat, Luna. Luna was a great friend, and guardian. Although sometimes bossy and demanding, Usagi loved her. But her friendly kitty was nowhere in sight. It was her only chance if she was fast.

She grabbed a fancy pen like substance and held her towards herself. " Luna pen… transform me into… a trendy teen," she said softly.

Soon, she was glowing and slowly changing her appearance. Within seconds, she was dressed and ready to leave. She looked in the mirror before she left the room.

She wore a short pink summer dress, with tiny like red roses. On her feet, she had pink high heeled, strapped sandals and a matching mini purse. She hated to use her pen for this, and not for senshi business, but she was really in a bind. She'd just have to go shopping later that day for new clothes.

Rushing out of her bedroom, she walked quickly down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she met both her parents and little brother, who all seemed to be eating breakfast. They all paused when she entered the room.

" Good morning Mom. Dad. Shingo."

" Morning Usagi," they all said in turn.

Usagi was about to tell her parents about her going out for breakfast with Mamoru, when her mother looked at her funny. Staring for a second then she turned at looked at Usagi's father and then once again back at Usagi.

" Usagi?" her mother said looking over at her in slight confusion. " When did you get that outfit?"

Usagi momentarily looked down, almost forgetting what she was wearing. She smiled back at her mother. She'd just have to lie. She had gotten used to it by now. She always had to lie, about her sudden absences, her always tiredness, and sometimes cuts and bruises.

" Mamo-chan bought it for me a few days ago," she lied looking straight into her mother's eyes. She hated that she was so good at it. Her mother merely nodded.

" I'm going out for breakfast with Mamoru, okay?" she asked her parents.

" Usagi again? You're always out with that boy," her father stated.

Usagi tried not to get mad. So what if she spent a lot of time with him, they _were _dating. Plus in a few years they would get married and have Chibi-Usa. So again, what was the big deal? Of course she could never tell her parents any of this, so she just sighed.

" Yes, Dad, I know. But we are in love," she sighed dreamily.

Shingo, who had been previously silent, let out a long scream of yuuuccckkkkk. Usagi just smiled at him and then headed to the front door to wait for Mamoru.

Not too long after, she saw Mamoru's motorcycle pull up next to her house. Turning her head back towards the kitchen, she said goodbye to her family. Usagi quickly walked out of the house and ran into Mamoru's open arms.

After a somewhat romantic breakfast, the couple went to their favorite hangout, the arcade. It was the coolest gathering place in town, not to mention their best friend owned the place and gave them free food.

Sitting down at the front of the arcade, the owner, Motoki, came over and greeted them. Placing their orders, he went into the backroom leaving them alone.

" Oh Mamoru, I'm still worried about that stalker guy."

" Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Usagi placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. She was still very nervous. But Mamoru was here to protect her and she was sure he would do exactly that even if it meant his own downfall.

At that same time, in a beaten down building, her stalker paced. He wore the same heavy black overcoat and shaded glasses, even though they he was inside. He was alone in the building, as no one went there because it was so beaten up. Here, the man was having a battle within himself.

_Get that girl who caused you so much pain. Crush her and make her suffer. She deserves it; remember what she did to you. You don't want her to be happy, make her sad like you were for months._

_Don't. Yes she hurt you, but it wasn't her fault, she just didn't love you. But you can't hurt her. No, you still care for her. Let it go… let the plan go…_

The man stood there fighting with himself, being crazy and insane as he was. He wanted revenge, but he knew he could never hurt her… not physically. Mentally yes though… he could… just make her suffer a little.

He sat down and started writing a ransom letter. Tomorrow night, he'd follow through with him plan. First the kidnap and then the delivery of the letter, the letter that told the person that he knew who she was… with all her abilities, and that she was going to suffer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Here is the next chapter. Updating fast, so please review and tell me what you think._**

That night, Usagi was walking home by herself. Mamoru had insisted that he walked her home, but she had told him that she'd be okay. After spending the whole day with him, she felt stronger and less afraid. She thought that she was safe enough to walk the streets at this time, but she was wrong… very wrong.

As she was walking down the street, she felt someone following her. Turning around, she tried to find him, but her search was in vain. Sighing, she figured that it was probably just her imagination. Still, just to be sure, she placed her hand inside her pocket and held unto her broach.

Then before she could transform, she felt big cold hands grab her neck. The man's grip tightened and she gasped for air. She instantly felt paralyzed, probably because she was so scared. She tried to shake him off, but he was strong. She thought that maybe reasoning with him would help.

" W…who… are… you?" she gasped through breaths. For some strange reason, he wasn't trying to kill her; she'd just end up passing out soon.

There was no answer from the man behind her. She feared what his intentions were if they were not to kill her. Torture? Hurt her beloved ones and make her watch? What kind of creep would do this to her? As she thought of these things she felt herself losing power and then all went black.

Usagi woke up groggily to a dark room. She looked around, to find herself lying down on the ground and alone. Where had that man taken her? And was he gone for good?

Usagi slowly stood up and walked to the room's door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She knocked on it and started yelling, but no one came. She needed to get out of here. No telling what was awaiting her if she stayed.

She quickly searched for her broach and wand; luckily the kidnapper hadn't taken them with him. She held unto her broach and whispered though familiar words.

" Moon Prism Power," she said softly, as she transformed slowly transformed into the super hero Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon quickly kicked down the door, giving it all her power. Luckily for her, she had regained all her strength. She wondered just how long she had been out for.

Sailor Moon ran down the hall, until she saw a slight light coming from outside. Was it morning already? She quickened her pace and soon reached the door. She was about to leave when she heard someone behind her.

Turning around she gasped at who she saw. Not him. He was a good guy wasn't he? How could he possibly think to do this to her? Hadn't they been friends before he left?

" How could you," she asked softly. " And where are we?"

The man came out of the darkened part of the room and came to stand beside her. He didn't look angry, so why had he done this? When Sailor Moon received no answer, she got mad.

" Answer me!" she yelled as tears started to form.

She'd missed him, during that time when he'd left. He'd helped her a lot during the time that Mamoru had been gone. She'd really considered him a good friend.

" Seiya-chan?" she whimpered as she fell to the floor. " Why did you kidnap me and hurt me? Don't you care for me?"

" You have no idea just how much I do," he finally spoke, in a low, husky voice.

" Then why did you hurt me?" she begged for a reason as she cried.

Seiya gently helped her up and let her cry on his shoulder like old times. It was as if nothing had ever changed. Like he hadn't left with his princess, and as if Mamoru had never came back.

But slowly he realized that things were different and that she didn't really love him. That's why he had to continue with his plan. She'd had her broach with her, and she'd escaped from her room, which meant that he only had one option left; one that he hadn't wanted to use.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes, time for the truth. Before he did want he planned on doing, he wanted to tell her everything, how he had felt all those months apart from her.

" Usagi-chan. I've always loved you, ever since that first day I met you. I won't have left you, if Mamoru hadn't come back to claim you. I would have stayed and loved you like no other. But he showed up and changed everything. All those months apart from you, has been torture and has been slowly killing me. That's why this is the only way we can be happy. I know you don't truly love Mamoru. You'll like it here with me."

Sailor Moon gasped at his undivided display of affections. She couldn't believe it. He'd loved her all that time, and she hadn't even noticed? She had been too worried about her Mamoru. She should've known something was off. She was Sailor Moon after all.

But what was he talking about. He couldn't expect her to actually stay. She had her beloved Mamo-chan and all her friends and family. She didn't love him, and she never had. She'd only cared for him as a good friend.

" I must go now. My friends and family must be so worried and Mamo-chan… I love him, that's why I must leave."

" You can't," he said hurt and suddenly angry that she'd chosen Mamoru over him once again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Opening the box he held it out.

Sailor Moon slowly felt herself changing back into Usagi, but why? What was Seiya doing to her? Soon, only Usagi stood in front of him. She looked over at him with big eyes still full of tears.

" Seiya. What is in that box that made me transform back into my civilian form?" she demanded an answer.

" It's a Dark Moon rock. You know… what takes away all your powers. I got some that could overpower your Moon Crystal. I didn't think it would have to come to this, but I have no choice."

He quickly reached over and grabbed her. Holding her tightly in his grasp, but not enough to hurt her, he carried her towards another room. He grabbed her broach and wand as he shoved her into the room. Shutting the door quickly and locking it, he spoke from the other side.

" I had the room insulated with that stuff, just incase you got a new weapon that I didn't know of. I'm sorry Usagi, but this time you are going to suffer just as I suffered for you all these months."

" Seiya!" Usagi yelled on the other side of the door. " Please let me out," she begged as she pounded on the door.

Seiya shook his head. He hadn't wanted this to be the extent of his plan. He had wanted her to be happy to see him and pledge her loyalties to him. But she hadn't done such a thing, and now it was the time to pay.

Ignoring her complaints and screams he walked out of the building, locking it as he left. It was a good thing that he'd bought this building far away from anyone; no one could hear her screaming. No one would ever find her here, not even her beloved Mamoru or her pretty little senshi.

**_AN: Please review and tell me if you liked my addition with the Dark Moon Rock._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review.**_

Back at home; Usagi's parents were going crazy, not knowing where she was. Ikuko had gone in her daughter's bedroom, to wake her up, only to find out that her daughter never came home that night.

After Ikuko waked up her husband, Kenji, they both frantically called all of Usagi's friends and asked if she had spent the night with them. But even after calling all her friends, there was still no sign of Usagi's whereabouts.

So, as a last resort, Kenji phoned Mamoru. He was in mixed hopes. He hoped that Usagi was there and that she was safe and sound, but he also hoped that she wasn't there, because that would mean that they had spent the night together. Regardless, Kenji picked up the phone and dialed Mamoru's number.

" Hello?" Mamoru answered the phone in a somewhat sleepy voice.

" Did Usagi spend the night with you?" he demanded forcefully into the phone.

On the other end, there sat a confused Mamoru. " No, of course not. Why? Did she not return home last night?" he asked, panic rising in his voice.

" Son. Do you know something that we don't know?"

Mamoru quickly and silently debated what to do. If he told them about the possible stalker, her parents would get even more nervous. Then they'd never trust him again, since he had held back such serious news. There was no point in scaring them, when he could easy bring her back safely without involving the police. Or so he assumed. It never crossed his mind that this was more serious then he thought.

" No. I'm just worried. Tell you what Mr. Tsukino, I'll go to all her favorite hangouts and try and find her and if I find out anything I'll call you right away."

" Thanks, Mamoru. I hope she is okay."

" Me too," Mamoru said, as he quickly hung up the phone. He looked down at his clothes, only to realize that he was still in his pajamas. Hurriedly getting dressed, he left his apartment in a flash. His nerves and heart were going overtime with fear for his girlfriend. He just hoped that she wasn't hurt.

As Mamoru walked down the street towards his first stop, Usagi's four best friends soon surrounded him. They didn't look upset or nervous, but happy? Did they not know that their leader was missing?

" Hi girls," he said friendly, trying to hide his nervousness.

" Hi," they all returned the greeting, then all looked at Minako. She nodded and stepped forward.

" So Mamoru…. We heard that Usagi never went home last night," she said shyly although with great passion on that thought.

Mamoru looked at her and nodded, trying to figure out why they were still smiling, if they knew that Usagi had been kidnapped. It only took a few minutes to realize what they were implying. Mamoru's face turned bright red, as he shook his head.

" No… it's not like that," he said stumbling at the words. Then, reviving from his embarrassment, he looked them straight in the eyes.

" She's missing. I think she's been kidnapped. You see, a few days ago she saw a man following her, but we tried to put it behind us. We thought that it was just a coincidence. It's my fault that she'd missing… I should have never let her walk home alone last night."

The four girls gasped. Usagi was missing? They couldn't believe it. Who would kidnap her unless they knew about her secret? Makoto was the first to speak up, being the bravest of the group.

" Don't worry Mamoru. We will find her."

" Yeah," Ami agreed.

" Don't blame yourself, Mamoru. It's not your fault," Minako comforted.

" Do you have any idea where she might be or who took her?" Rei asked.

Mamoru shook his head. " She didn't get a good look at him. I'm going over to the arcade incase she just left early this morning for some reason, and went there."

The girls nodded and told him that they'd go with him. So the five of them walked quickly down the street to the arcade to try and find Usagi. As they reached the arcade, and walked inside, they found no Usagi. The place was actually almost empty, since it was an early time.

Mamoru walked over to Motoki and the girls followed close behind. Sitting down on the stools, Mamoru looked over at his best friend.

" Have you see Usagi since yesterday?" he asked trying to stay calm but his nerves were shot.

" No. Why do you ask? She never comes in this early anyways."

" Her parents called us and told us that Usagi never got home last night. We think she might have been kidnapped," Mamoru said and then continued to explain the whole story.

After Motoki heard the news, he was shocked. Mamoru knew that he cared for Usagi a lot and considered her like a younger sister. He knew that this would be very uncomforting to him as well.

" Well… she hasn't come by here. Why don't you guys sit down for some breakfast before you continue your search?"

The girls nodded in agreement, their stomachs all hungry from not eating, so Mamoru caved in. After placing their orders, Motoki went into the kitchen to prepare their orders. The five friends sat patiently as their orders were being made.

Soon, Motoki came out of the kitchen holding a piece of paper. His face was white and his thoughts looked like a thousand miles away. He looked over at Mamoru and then looked at the girls, but remained silent. He slowly sat down on the stool next to Mamoru. After a few minutes he finally spoke up.

" What is this all about?" he asked Mamoru and the girls as he handed them the piece of paper.

As the paper landed in Mamoru's hands, the four girls crowded him so they could read it too. They all silently read it and then gasped. Motoki looked at them in confusion and then slight hurt that they had kept it from him. The letter read as follows:

I've captured your sweet friend Usagi. Don't worry she wont be harmed… physically that is. Do as I say and she wont get hurt! I know exactly who she is, so don't try any funny tricks. I know that she is Sailor Moon, and I know who you guys are as well. I know exactly who is reading this. My one and only demand is that you stay away. You stay away and no one gets hurt. Looks like I finally won this match for her Mamoru, or should I say Tuxedo Kamen. Stay Away!

_**AN: Sorry for the cliffie... makes you want to read more.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Sorry for the long update. I have exams, so the posting will be a bit longer, sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Also like to say that "LadyAkina" inspired me to add the little conversation about Seiya... you'll see... I don't want to spoil it for you._**

Mamoru held the piece of paper in his hands and then turned it over. Surprised, there was more writing. What he read shocked him that someone would actually be so hateful against the two of them. It continued:

_I have changed my mind. I want Mamoru to denounce his love for Usagi right in front of her. That means he needs to be tied up and completely bound except for the part of him, which will tear her heart to threads. Also a ransom of $100 000, and then I might let her go. If you can find me by tomorrow night at midnight, and follow my instructions, I will hand her over, as long as the two are permanently separated for life. Meaning she'll still be tracked constantly. That is all I demand._

Motoki looked over at Mamoru and the girls again. He couldn't tell if this was a prank or not. Who would be low enough to send something like this, unless it was true? He just couldn't believe that the two most famous superheroes in Tokyo had been right under his nose and he hadn't realized it. Turning to face Mamoru straight on, he gave his best friend a hurtful look.

" Is this true?" he asked in a low voice, not wanting to look as weak as he felt. Mamoru just nodded, not looking up.

" How long have you know about Usagi?" he was careful to use the right words, as not to give her secret away, to the few customers there.

" Almost two years," Mamoru said softly, understanding his friend's hurt.

He wanted to say something, anything, to make Motoki understand, but couldn't think of anything that justified it. If he said that he didn't know if they could trust him with such a huge secret, then he would be hurt. But on the other hand, he couldn't continue the stream of lies. That had been the reason they hadn't told him, right?

" I'm sorry, Motoki. We should have told you," Mamoru said softly. Trying not to take to heart what the letter said. He could never possibly do and say that to Usagi.

Motoki only nodded. " Well, what's done is done, I guess. Now the important thing is bringing Usagi back safely. Do you know who took her?"

The girls, who had been fairly quite since the ransom letter, finally spoke up. Ami being the first out of the group, looked over at Mamoru and Motoki. Clearing her throat, they turned and looked at her.

" I think that our most likely kidnapper would be Diamond, considering his obsession with her."

Mamoru nodded. That made sense, but something in his stomach told him that it wasn't him, that it was someone else, someone familiar. Shaking the feeling off, he just nodded his head.

" We should all meet at the temple, where it's more private to discuss such things," Minako pointed out.

The three other girls and Mamoru nodded. Motoki frowned. Something didn't make sense here. How did the girls know about all this? Had Usagi told them her secret? Then it hit him all of a sudden. His face shone bright with pride as he made the connection.

" I just figured it all out," Motoki started. " You're the legendary senshi aren't you?" he whispered so that only they could hear him.

The girls looked at each other, feeling trapped. They looked around to see if anyone had heard, but thankfully no one had. They looked over at Mamoru who just shrugged. Well, if Motoki knew about Mamoru's and Usagi's secret, it couldn't be that bad if they knew theirs. Maybe he could be of some help on finding their leader.

" Yes, Motoki. We are," Makoto affirmed. " How about you come to the meeting with Mamoru tonight, you will catch you up then."

Motoki smiled, happy that they were including him in all this, and that they weren't bitter that he had found out. He nodded and then slowly got up and went back to work, telling Mamoru to stop by when it was time to go to the meeting.

Much later that day, Mamoru came and got Motoki, and the two of them drove to the temple. Both were very quite the ride there. Motoki was nervous about attending his first senshi meeting, and Mamoru about finding the girl of his dreams, literarily.

As they pulled up to the temple, Mamoru showed Motoki in and they walked to Rei's room. Luckily for them, they didn't run into Rei's crazy grandfather. Mamoru quickly opened her door, before they were spotted. It would take a lot of convincing and explaining as to why two men of their age where at Rei's house at such a time. Even though it just after eight, he just preferred to avoid that.

As they entered her room, all eyes turned to them. The two men waved and closed the door behind them. Rei smiled and motioned for them to sit down. As they did, Ami typed away at her mini computer.

" Hey guys," Rei greeted and then her face turned serious as she faced Mamoru. " We got a message from Usagi just a few minutes ago."

" What?!?" Mamoru yelled, and all four girls looked up from what they were doing and stared. " Sorry," he muttered and then fixed Rei with a contrite look.

" That's okay. Grandpa is away on some sort of business trip, and Yuuichirou went with him," she paused before continuing. " Usagi's kidnapper apparently didn't know about her communicator. She called us and told us that she was okay, but that he had knocked her out and she hadn't seen where they went. That's all…" Rei's voice trailed off and Mamoru knew that she wasn't saying something.

" She must know who kidnapped her, no?" he asked. When she looked away and started fidgeting, he knew that she knew.

" Rei…" he said in an authoritative yet gentle voice. She looked back at him and nodded her head.

" It's Seiya," she mumbled out.

" What?!? I've always hated that jerk for trying to take Usagi away from me, when I went studying abroad! Does he actually think this will work? He won't succeed! That low, disgusting, hermaphrodite!"

The girls turned when he said this and stared, clearly not understanding what he just said. Amy of course nodded her head in agreement. The girls looked at them funny and then impatiently tapped their fingers for an explanation.

" Hermaphrodite. Hermaphrodite means one that is of both sexes. Clearly fits you know," Amy quickly answered them and placed a smile on her face, before she went back to typing away at her computer.

The girls then broke out in laughter. Thinking it was a funny word. Finally they stopped and Rei continued talking about the call from Usagi.

" Don't worry, we are tracking her. You see where she is there are Dark Moon Rocks. We are tracing the aura of the evilness in them. They are stopping her from transforming or using any of the Moon gadgets."

Motoki just stared, very confused. " Seiya. How is Seiya a hermaphrodite?"

Mamoru stared at his best friend, disgust clearly on his face at the mention of Seiya's name. He shrugged, as he wanted revenge so badly. He'd hurt Usagi and him, he deserved some pain himself, or rather embarrassment.

" He is, or rather, she is Star Fighter," Mamoru explained.

Motoki looked slightly sick. He just slowly stood up and walked over to the small couch.

" I think I need some rest, and time to take all this in," he muttered as he lowered himself unto the couch.

Mamoru nodded and then sat there patiently, waiting for them to find out where she was. He felt so utterly helpless not being able to save then woman he loved by himself. He knew that his time and power would be in vain if he went without the scouts help and their soon to be knowledge of where she was being held captive. So he sat patiently.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I know this is a boring-ish chapter, please just stay with me. I needed to add a fill in chapter. The next will be better.**_

Usagi turned her tired head towards the door. The Dark Moon rocks, were not only making her unable to use her gadgets, but were also making her feel weak. She didn't know how long she could take the strain, until she passed out.

She couldn't believe that Seiya would do this to her. She had cared for him so much as a friend. She would have expected him to be one of the last people to kidnap her. What did he want? Money? Usagi slowly lowered her to the floor and placed her hand on the cold cement. She couldn't take it anymore. She just hoped that her senshi and her beloved Mamo-chan would find her soon, before the Dark Moon rocks had a permanent effect on her.

At the same time, Chibi-Usa was running down the street towards the temple. She had gone home, after her day with her friend, only to find her mother missing. After a few minutes, she had quietly snuck out and ran down the darkened streets.

Since Usagi's parents had told her that Usagi was missing, she figured that all the senshi and her father must be there, trying to find a way to rescue her. Chibi-Usa wanted to be there to help fight. She was one of the senshi after all. She hoped they'd let her, they often refused letting her fight, because they thought she was too young.

Running up the stairs and inside, she continued until she had reached Rei's room. She quickly opened the door and ran in. All four senshi, her father, and the man she recognized as being the owner of the arcade, looked at her concerned. Her father stood up and walked over to her.

" Chibi-Usa," Mamoru said in a soft voice. " What are you doing her? Does Usagi's parents know that you are here?"

Chibi-Usa just shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. " Is it true?" she whispered.

" Is Momma really gone?"

Mamoru nearly cursed, but restrained. He smiled reassuringly at his daughter and then looked back at a very confused Motoki, who just sat there frozen in place. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. How could he explain that? Looking back at Chibi-Usa, he picked her up into his arms.

Taking her back to where he had been sitting before, he finally spoke. " Yes. Chibi-Usa, she is, but don't worry, I won't anything happen to her."

Chibi-Usa started to shake gently; she didn't care much about it though. Right now she didn't care if she was acting like the kid she was, she just wanted to be held and comforted by her father. She didn't care if by this she lost her chance in following and fighting.

As Mamoru held his daughter in his arms he turned and faced Motoki. He then looked at the senshi for advice on how to explain this. They all in turn busied themselves in helping Ami find Usagi. Mamoru sighed and gave Motoki a sheepish look.

" Well, since you know the rest, it can't hurt to try and explain this. You see, Chibi-Usa is Usagi's and my daughter from the future. She was sent here to get help to protect her mother in the future. Soon after, we found out that she was our future daughter."

Motoki shook his head. There was so much stuff about Mamoru and Usagi that he'd never known. He wouldn't have ever thought that any of this could happen. He then looked back at Mamoru and nodded his head.

" I understand, sort of."

Mamoru grinned and then turned to Ami. " Have you found her location yet?"

Ami clicked a few more times on her mini computer and then looked up at him. " Yes. Yes, I have. She is locked up in a deserted warehouse a few miles from here. It shouldn't be too hard to reach her."

Mamoru nodded and then looked down at his daughter, who had stopped crying and was looking up at him with big eyes. He instantly knew what she wanted. She wanted to come along and try and help. Mamoru shook his head.

" No. Chibi-Usa. You must stay here. Usagi's parents must be worried sick."

" But Daddy. I need to come. I'm a senshi too, so it's only fair. I can help fight."

Mamoru paused and looked at the girls. They all looked at each other and then quietly discussed it among themselves. Ami was the first to speak up, speaking up for the group of girls.

" I think it's very dangerous for Chibi-Usa to come with us. Then again, she is right, she is a senshi as well and can possibly help save Usagi."

Mamoru groaned. " Alright. If you think she can help, she can come," Mamoru said and then turned back to give Chibi-Usa a strict look. " But you will have to be very careful."

Chibi-Usa nodded and put on her fiercest look. Jumping up, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a wand like object. Holding it tightly in her hand, she spoke confidently those familiar words.

" Moon crisis, make up!"

Motoki watched in shock as the little girl, that he knew to be Usagi's cousin, transformed into a girl in a senshi outfit. She stood there proud in a fighting stance. " Let's go," she said as she looked impatiently at the others.

The others nodded and in turn all transformed into their senshi form. Motoki stared flabbergasted but remained silent. Then Mamoru stood and reached into his pocket and produced a long stemmed red rose. As he held it, he slowly transformed as well.

Tuxedo Kamen turned to Motoki. " Will you make sure that Usagi's parents know that Chibi-Usa is safe?" he asked in a deep masked voice.

Motoki nodded and watched then as they leaped out the window and into the distance. His day had gone in such a weird way. He just wished that Usagi would soon be safe, and that her kidnapper would be punished accordingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: This is the last chapter for this fanfic. Hope you like it. I should be starting a new one soon, so look me up :)_**

Tuxedo Kamen hurriedly followed the senshi that were in front of him. Sailor Mercury was leading the way, since she needed to find the quickest route there. He mainly followed in the back, because Sailor Chibi Moon was slowing them down, although no one wanted to hurt the child's feelings by saying so.

The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen jumped unto building top after building top, until they reached a trashed looking building. Mercury stopped and gracefully jumped down, and then the rest followed suite. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Chibi Moon in his arms and then jumped down as well.

They all paused at the entrance for a second. Mercury turned back to face them. She nodded her head and then whispered in a low voice, " This is definitely the place. It will possibly be dangerous, we don't know if we are just up against Fighter."

The senshi nodded and then Jupiter stepped forward. Concentrating, and focusing on the door, she took a fighting stance.

" Jupiter oak evolution!" she screamed as lighting balls hit the door and crashed it down.

She quickly ran in, now taking the lead to find their leader. She ran down the long corridor. After quite some time of running, the corridor became more lit. The senshi paused as they saw another hallway, and one closed room. Mars stepped forward and placed her hand on the door. Concentrating very hard, she focused on the energy coming from without that room.

She slowly pulled back and nodded. Then reached for the door handle. It was locked. Mars turned back to the rest. " She's in there. I can feel her power." They all nodded.

Mars turned back to the door. " Mars flame sniper!" she yelled as the door went into flames and quickly burnt down. Mars looked at Mercury expectantly.

" Mercury, can you put it out now? We don't want the whole building to burn down."

" Sure thing, Mars." Mercury put away her hand held computer and then stepped closer to the door.

" Double shabon spray freezing!" she quickly yelled and aimed her beam around the doorframe, so that it didn't go in and hurt Usagi.

Soon the flames were completely out and Mercury stood proud. Turning her attention back to the room, they all rushed inside. They found Usagi on the floor, barely breathing. Tuxedo Kamen reached down and picked her up.

" Oh Usagi. What has that jerk done to you?" he murmured as he gently carried her outside the room and propped her against the wall.

The senshi looked around for danger, but didn't see any. Mercury tapped on her computer. After a few minutes she shook her head. " I'm not getting any reading of the Negaverse. Fighter must be alone."

The scouts and Tuxedo Kamen nodded. Chibi Moon quickly rushed to her mother's side. She felt a weird sensation all down her body. She knew what was happening. She turned and faced her father.

" I'm fading. Momma must be very ill. If she dies, I die."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded towards his daughter. " We got to get her to a hospital."

Tuxedo Kamen was just about to pick up Usagi, when the lights flickered and a shadowed appeared on the wall not to far from them. The senshi all took a fighting stance ready to fight and protect their princess and prince. Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of Usagi and his daughter, protecting them.

" Mamoru. Did you really think that you'd win if you came here? Usagi will be happy here, once she learns that she can't fight this thing between us. If she refuses, then I have no choice but to harm her."

The shadow appeared and Fighter stood staring at him angrily. " I should have known that you wouldn't come alone."

Tuxedo Kamen stepped in front of the senshi. " Your outnumbered Fighter. You don't even have Maker and Healer with you. Back down, before someone gets hurt. Mainly you."

Fighter laughed evilly and stepped closer. " This match is between you and me, or are you too chicken to face me alone?"

Tuxedo Kamen took all challenges to heart, and hated when people threatened the ones he loved. He glared at Fighter and then quickly tore out a red rose from within his jacket and threw it at her, giving her his answer. Fighter easily dodged.

" I won't let you get away with what you've done. This will be your last fight Fighter."

" Star serious laser," she yelled out.

It barely missed Tuxedo Kamen. The fighting went on for quite some time between the two of them, with neither side really winning, until Tuxedo Kamen heard the cry of his daughter.

" Daddy. I'm almost gone," she said weakly as she looked down at her almost invisible body.

With that, Tuxedo Kamen reached out with his cane and tripped Fighter. As she fell to the floor, he took out a handful of roses and threw them at her with all the power and angry he had within him. This time, the roses hit Fighter and she screamed in agony. One seemed to have pierced her heart. She looked over at Tuxedo Kamen and slowly and weakly nodded approval.

" You have won the battle. She deserves to be with the stronger one. Take care of her," and with that Fighter closed her eyes and went still. Tuxedo Kamen went over and checked her pulse. Nothing. She was gone.

Tuxedo Kamen turned and stared at his daughter and at Usagi, the senshi all watching over her. Mercury looked at him sadly. " She needs immediate attention. She's barely breathing."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and gently picked her up. He quickly told the girls to watch over Chibi Moon, and then he was off. He quickly rushed her to a hospital, detransforming just before he reached one. He handed her over and into the doctors' hands. Then went to wait in the waiting room.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor appeared from the emergency room and walked over to him. He smiled lightly. " Usagi will be fine. She just needed to have a strange substance pumped out of her."

The moon rocks. Some of them must have gotten into her some how. Mamoru nodded and asked if he could go and see her. The doctor nodded and brought him to a small room. Mamoru thanked him and then walked inside, closing the door behind him.

Usagi lay in the hospital bed and looked up as she heard the door open and close. Mamoru smiled and went to her side. " I'm so relieved to know that you and Chibi-usa will be fine. It's all over now. Just relax and heal up."

Usagi smiled and reached over to kiss him, remaining silent. She then hugged him tightly. She couldn't believe what had happened in the last few days. It was so sad that she had lost a good friend for good, but one look at Mamoru's loving face and she knew that she'd be okay.


End file.
